Naruto's Birthday Surprise
by LoveUntilWeBleed
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he is late for school, and when he arrives at school he can't find anyone, but when he does, boy is he surprised! Rated T just to be safe.*WARNING* Yaoi, boyxboy no likey, don't read it. Simple as that. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN


**Okay, so HELLO EVERYBODY! This is my fanfic *EVER* so I know that it probably sucks big time, so yeah...go easy on me 'k?**

**DISCLAIMER: -reads cue card- I do not own Naruto. -flips cue card over- I will never own Naruto. -reads new cue card- Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. -flips over cue card- Masashi Kishimoto is a god. Bow down at his feet...DO IT!**

RING RING!  
"Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm late and on my birthday, that is just fantastic."  
-IN THE SCHOOL-  
"Hey Iruka sorry I- hey wait, where is everyone?  
Iruka-sensei?  
Kakashi-sensei?  
Sakura-chan?  
Sasuke?  
ANYONE!"  
Well this is just fantastic, there is NO ONE here, where the _fuck_ are they all?

"Jesus Christ where the _FUCK_ is Naruto?"  
"Calm down Kiba, you know Naruto he was probably late, went into the classroom, saw that we weren't there and is now looking for us."  
"Or Billboard-brow maybe Naruto thinks we forgot about his birthday and is now crying in a corner."  
"SHUT UP INO PIG! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING!"  
"BILLBOARD-BROW!"  
"INO-PIG!"  
Sasuke sighs, "Jeez can they not go ONE DAY without fighting?"  
"Obviously not man, obviously not."  
BZZZZ BZZZZ!  
"Sasuke, is that your phone?"  
"Yeah, it's Naruto."  
"REALLY? WHAT DID HE SAY, WHAT DID HE SAY?"  
"He asked me where everyone is."  
"Well tell him that we are all in the Gym for a surprise assembly."  
"Mmmmmk"  
Dobe, Tsunade called everyone into the gym for a surprise assembly.  
"Ok, I sent it."  
BZZZZ BZZZZ!  
Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes...teme.  
-5 minutes later-  
"Hey everyone sorry I-"  
"SURPRISE!"  
"W-what?"  
"It's a surprise party for you Naruto!"  
Yelled Kiba.  
"Yeah! We were planning this for weeks before your birthday even happened!"  
Sakura and Ino said at the same time...resulting in more fighting.  
"Awww thanks you guys; this is probably the best idea you guys have ever had!"  
"Actually, none of us came up with this idea."  
"Well then, who did?"  
"I did dobe."  
**-After the party at Naruto's home-**  
"So teme...was it true that the surprise party was all your idea?"  
"Well not all of it was my idea, Kiba and Shikamaru chose where to have it, but other then that, it was my idea yes."  
"Oh...but why were you the one to think about it?"  
"...er...well...I guess it's becuase I...like you."  
"Awww thanks teme, I like you to!"  
"R-really."  
"Well duh, you're like my best friend."  
"O-oh! So you only like me as a friend then."  
"Well yeah, what other way did you think I- wait Sasuke what way do you like me as?"  
"...well I guess I like you as more then a friend..."

"I think I should leave now..."  
"No wait Sasuke don't leave...I like you to..."  
"Really?"  
"Well yeah..."  
"Prove it then."  
"H-how?"  
"Kiss me."  
"...but I've never kissed anyone before..."  
"Well neither have I dobe."  
"O-oh... Okay then..."  
Naruto moves forward and gently places his lips on Sasuke's.  
"Wow."  
They both said at the same time.  
"So...does this make us boyfriends?"  
"Mmmmm...not yet, after this...maybe."  
"What do you m-mmmf!"  
Naruto was silenced as Sasuke placed his lips upon his once again.  
"Mmmm."  
Naruto moaned.  
"Hn. Like that eh dobe? Then you'll love this."  
This time Sasuke's kiss catches Naruto off guard and he gasps, not going to miss his chance, Sasuke thrusts his tongue into Naruto's mouth. After about a minute of battling for dominance they separate for air.  
"Wow Sasuke, where did you learn to kiss like that?"  
"Just now, by kissing you."  
"Mmm well let's not waste those skills now Sasuke."  
Naruto said seductively.  
And before Sasuke could protest Naruto had his tongue thrusted inside of Sasuke's hot and wet cavern.  
Sasuke, not wanting to be beaten started pushing Naruto's tongue of his mouth and back into his own.  
Twirling their tongues around each other and exploring each others mouth was heaven for two 14 years olds, but then they had to separate, with only a string of spit still connecting them.  
"Happy birthday dobe, happy birthday."

**A.N. So...how was it? Bad? Good? Awesome? Terrible? Awesomly terrible? Terribly awesome? I would really like it you could review since this is my first story so...yeah.**

**OH AND...HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN! I LUFF YOU! -huggles Naru-chan-**

**Sasuke: MADISON GET OFF OF MY NARU-CHAN!**

**Me: Jeez touchy touchy...**

**BYE!**


End file.
